sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ammolite (Goldensunsheba)
*The Art was created by: http://mediarama.tumblr.com/Mediarama "Ammolite" is a recurring protagonist with in the roleplay fandom of Steven Universe. Sworn alliance with Pink Diamond, this rebel pilot made her way to Earth and has been working alone doing her own thing for sometime. She has been on Earth for well over 3000 years wandering from place to place until she finally arrived at Beach City and her adventures and mishaps began. Personality Ammolite is an inspired and creative gem, coming up with new ideas and exploring the world and things around it. Her sense of curiosity tends to get her in a lot of trouble even when she doesn't mean to cause any harm at all. Her constant need to find out what something does may cause her to act naive and even a little ditsy at times. Despite her naive nature she is not stupid. She has learned a lot within the 3000 years of being on Earth and has learned about human customs. She can relate very well with humans. She's a loving and welcoming character who tends to try and take things peacefully before resorting to violence as she believes every one is a friend. Appearance Ammolite has a slender type build and her skin normally is a light baby blue color. Her hair is very curly and reaches past her shoulders. It starts red at the root and goes all the way down to a dark blue through the colors. Her eyes shift through the various colors as well. Her gem is in the shape of a star and located under her right eye. She wears a tee-shirt with a shooting star on the front that shows her mid rift, normally the sleeves are pulled off her shoulders and down to her forearm. She wears a knee high blue skit matching her top and rainbow colored tights that go all the way down to her black shoes. Regenerations Abilities Ammolite possesses traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. Ammolite was originally designed to be a pilot gem, one who steers and direct warships. The only problem is she came out faulty. When in the pilot seat of any ship she is bound to accidentally crash the ship. On more than one occasion Ammolite has fiddled with human and homeworld tech and managed to break it. But she has a special ability that allows her to camouflage her entire body into her surroundings, this works only if she is completely focused, if something causes her to be come emotional though her colors will change. Her color changes on her moods, when she is sad she grows dark blue, when happy, bright yellow, when embarrassed, light pink and if angered dark red. Her other ability includes super speed, this requires full attention which can be very difficult for Ammolite since she can get distracted easily. But when in a pinch time seems to slow for her and her movement becomes incredibly speedy. Fusions *When fused with Emerald, they create Azurmalachite *When fused with Pearl, they create Labradorite Relationships Ammolite has many relationships with characters from different roleplays. For now I will focus on her deepest relationships. Rubellite Goldensunsheba Their relationship is unknown. Rubellite seems to stay clear of Ammolite but is obviously very wary of her. After Ammolite betrays White Diamond Rubellite seems to hate her but not with as much hatred as another gem. Chrysoberyl SilkwormBot Ammolite is terrified of this gem, she constantly thinks this gem will try to eat her. Peridot Ammolite has developed a strong united friendship with Peridot long before she was captured by the crystal gems. Ammolite has proclaimed herself several times as Peridot's best friend and is very fond of her. She tends to follow her around like a lost puppy and is always excited to see her. When she's around though it appears that Peridot's tech always seems to fail. Peridot has forbidden Ammolite from coming to the barn unannounced. Since Ammolite has a tendency to knock out the electronics and ruin it when Lapis and her are watching Camp Pinning Hearts. Lapis Lazuli Ammolite really like Lapis a lot and always tries to warm up to her. Lapis doesn't seem to fond of her in return as the two rarely interact with each other alone. Emerald Fruitphox Ammolite doesn't know too much of the Crystal gems but when introduced she took a liking to Emerald. ((Perhaps her favorite color is actually green)). She didn't hesitate to release Emerald from the tablet she was sealed away in and in fact befriended the corrupt fox version of herself. Even though Ammolite has no idea what love really is she is very fond and affectionate towards Emerald and she is the closet person to her and she cares deeply for Emerald and hopes her feelings are returned. Ever since Emerald has been wiped from the time line Ammolite does not remember her. Although every time she sees the deep emerald colors she feels very sad and remorseful over the first gem she ever loved. Onicolo LivitheTepig Onicolo was one of the first Crystal gems Ammolite got to know better. Onicolo is also the first gem Ammolite has ever fused with, they share a powerful bond together and Ammolite isn't afraid to do what she must when by Onicolo's side. Vermeil LivitheTepig Ammolite doesn't really know Vermeil much but she respects the corrupted gem as a good friend to Onicolo. Pink Topaz Pearl-Princess-Bubblegum Pink Topaz is a good friend to Ammolite and Ammolite enjoy's being around her and working together with her. She is very accepting of her and continues to support Pink Topaz even in harsh times. Prasiolite Devan4590 An old friend of Ammolite's who help Ammolite free a bunch of rebels from homeworld. Ammolite values her friendship with Prasiolite and hopes that she does not need to fight her in the future. Pink Diamond Ammolite loves Pink Diamond with all her heart, she was taken in by Pink Diamond after being abandoned by her original Diamond. Instead of becoming a dedicated pilot Ammolite became more of a peace keeper and tried to help Pink Diamond find better solutions with engaging and taking care of humans. Ammolite has studied human behavior a lot and is able to understand them much more than any common gems. She's also developed to become more social under Pink Diamond. Ammolite mourns Pink Diamond but now that she knows the truth she may never bet the same gem again... White Diamond Ammolite was originally made to serve White Diamond but was caste aside as she fails as a pilot. After Pink Diamond was shattered White wanted to take Ammolite back, but Ammolite was no longer loyal to the Diamond who turned her back on her. Rose Quartz Ammolite has always been unsure of Rose. Their relationship started off on a rocky start after Rose Quartz "shattered" Pink Diamond. Ammolite still believes in protecting life of any kind and ends up joining forces with her to save Earth from homeworld. Pearl Ammolite likes Pearl a lot and tries to learn as much about fighting as she can from her. Since her weapon and Pearl's weapons are very similar Ammolite likes to ask her for tips and tricks. Their relationship though can be somewhat strained because of how goofy and silly Ammolite acts, and for the fact she clumsy and not very organized like Amethyst. Amethyst Ammolite likes to play along with Amethyst and her pranks. They are normally considered trouble makers if they are not working on a mission together. Put when on missions they can work well off each other. Steven Ammolite respects Steven's outlook and usually agrees with him when trying to make friends, she'll normally be friend anyone she meets just like he does. She's very open minded about him and respects him as one of the Crystal gems. Garnet Not too much is known about their relationship as Ammolite gets really nervous around Ruby and never really quiet understands what love is. She works well together with her though. Trivia *Ammolite is based off of Goldensunsheba's personality and best represents her acceptance and ability to befriend almost anyone. *Ammolite's hair was designed after Pinkie Pie from "My Little Pony" *Ammolite is the only Rainbow colored Original character Goldensunsheba has. *The shooting star on her shirt is a reference to "Starlight Shooter" a my little Pony Original Character. *Ammolite has loved only one gem named Emerald, but she was removed from her time line and has lost the memory of her but not the feelings she had. Gemology Gemstone Information Art Gallery Art Done by Me, Koala13, Rosie043, Moon281, Agunachopace, Furitninja155, Biesaga, Lady Yellow Diamond, Pancrypancreas5, NyanLatte0110, The Biggest SU Fan, Daniskies and LivitheTepig Ammolite Ammolitegss.png Fusion Dance.png Ask time GSS.png Goldensunsheba's Ammolite gemstone.png Ammorald II.png latest_002.png Ammolite_art_trade_LYD.png Ammolite_for_Goldensunsheba.jpg Ammolite_For_Goldensunsheba2.jpg MediaramaAmmolite.png Ammolite_II.png Ammolitedrawing.png AmmoliteGemsonaRequest.jpg AmmoliteGiftForGolden.png Fixed_Ammolite.jpg FORWIKIA2.png Paint_steven_universe_rainbow_gem.jpg Golden-AmmoliteRequest.png Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters